Chibi Vampire: Kanon's Story
by sarah.mccaslin.90
Summary: Kanon was just a normal girl until everything changed. Suddenly she had more family than ever. And most surprising was what she found out she was.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, crisp October morning and the Usui residence was filled with activity. Karin was busy in the kitchen making breakfast while Kenta was getting ready for work. Thirteen-year-old Kanon was getting ready for another day of school.

"Hurry up!" Yelled Karin, "you'll be late for school!" "I'm coming!" Kanon yelled back as she rushed down the stairs. "whoa", said Kenta, "slow down. You don't want to hurt yourself". Kanon smiled and slowed down.

"Breakfast is on the table", Karin said as the two entered the kitchen. "Did you pack my lunch?" Asked Kanon. "Yes, it's by your backpack, " replied Karin. "You could make your own, you know." "Yeah, but yours taste better", replied Kanon with a smile.

"I'm off to school", called Kanon, "bye mom, bye dad". "Have fun!" Karin yelled.

Kanon ran as fast as she could to school, hoping she wouldn't be late yet again. Just as the school bell rang, Kanon ran into class and to her seat.

"You were almost late again", whispered Kanon's best friend, Momoko. "But I wasn't", Kanon whispered back with a smirk. Momoko just smiled and rolled her eyes.

In gym class students were running laps around the track. "Wow, you're in great shape". said Momoko, panting. "Well I ought to be in shape, I run to school every day trying not to be late", replied Kanon. "That's true", said Momoko. And with that Kanon ran ahead of Momoko. "Wait up", called Momoko, trying to run faster. Kanon just laughed and slowed down.

At lunch

"Let's see what my mom made me for lunch", said Kanon. "I tried to get my mom to make my lunch but she says I'm old enough to make my own lunch", said Momoko. "Too bad", said Kanon. "ooh, I got a tuna fish sandwich, a brownie, and a fruit punch juice box." "I'll trade half my turkey and cheese sandwich for half your tunda fish sandwich", said Momoko. "Deal", said Kanon.

After school, Momoko and Kanon walked home from school together. When it was time to part ways they said their normal good byes. "Bye Kanon." "Bye Momoko." "See you tomorrow."

"Mom, I'm home!" Yelled Kanon when she got home. "Did you have a good day at school?" Asked Karin. "It was fine", replied Kanon, heading to her room. "Do you have any homework?" Called Karin. "No", Kanon replied.

At dinner that evening, Karin had an announcement to make. "Kanon, guess who's coming over tomorrow?" "Who?" Asked Kanon. "Grandma", replied Karin. "Grandma's coming over!" Kanon squealed with delight. "I can't wait!"

That night Kanon could hardly sleep. She couldn't wait to see grandma. But little did she know she wasn't going to see much of grandma.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:30 and Kanon's alarm was going off. "why is my alarm going off so early?" Kanon thought. "Grandma's coming, that's right!" Kanon jumped out of bed, turned off her alarm, and got ready for school.

In the kitchen, Karin was making breakfast. Into the kitchen, skipped Kanon, joyfully. "Wow, you're up early", proclaimed Karin. "I just can't wait to grandma", replied Kanon. Kanon started to scarf down her food, as usual. "Slow down", Karin said. "You don't have to eat that fast today." "Oh, yeah", said Kanon with a laugh.

"Whoa, is my daughter becoming responsible?" Asked Kenta, entering the kitchen. "Not likely", replied Kanon. "I'm just so excited to see grandma. I can't wait!" "Well, you'll have to wait", Kenta said. "She's not coming until four."

"I'm off to school", said Kanon. "Don't forget your lunch", called Karin. "Oh yeah", replied Kanon, grabbing her lunch. "Bye mom, bye dad." And off to school Kanon went, skipping and humming all the way to school.

To Kanon's surprise, she beat Momoko to school. When Kanon Arrived, all the student began to murmur and exclaim. "Kanon's early", one student said. "She's never early", said another.

When Momoko arrived, she exclaimed, "Kanon, you beat me to school!" Yeah, I know", replied Kanon. "It was so weird."

"Oh, so guess what?" Kanon asked Momoko. "What?" Asked Momoko. "My grandma's coming over later after school!" Said Kanon. "Really?!" Exclaimed Momoko. "Yeah, I can't wait!" Kanon said. "I'll bet", said Momoko. "When is she coming?" "Around four", replied Kanon. And at that time the bell rang and class began.

About an hour later, Kanon started smelling sweet aromas. "what's that smell?" Wondered Kanon. It smelled so good. She looked around to see where the scent was coming from. When she realized it was coming from her classmates, she began to worry. "What is wrong with me?" Thought Kanon. She tried to ignore the smell and hoped it would go away, but it didn't. "Luckily, I have gym next", thought Kanon. "Maybe running will distract me from the scent."

In the locker room, Kanon was changing into her gym clothes. "Are you alright?" Asked Momoko. "You don't look so good." " I'm fine", replied Kanon. But in reality she was starting to feel weak.

When they began running, Kanon was running slower than normal. "You sure you're alright?" Asked Momoko. "Yeah, why?" Kanon replied. "Because you're running a lot slower than normal", said Momoko. "Oh", said Kanon. So Kanon tried to speed up, but as soon as she started running faster, she lost all her energy and collapsed.

The coach came running over. "what happened?" Asked the coach. "I just asked her if she was okay because she was running slower than usual, so she tried to run faster and collapse", explained Momoko. "Can you help her to the nurse's office?" Asked the coach. "Sure", replied Momoko. "I can go by myself", Kanon said weakly, trying to get up, unsuccessfully. "I've got you", said Momoko.

As Momoko helped Kanon to the nurse's, the aroma got stronger. Kanon look at Momoko and noticed the veins on her neck. "If only I could sink my teeth into...Wait! I don't want to bite my best friend!" Thought Kanon."What is going on?!"

At the nurse's office, Momoko explained what happened. The nurse nodded and sent Momoko back to class. The nurse had Kanon lay down and went to take her temperature. "Well, you have a slight fever", the nurse told Kanon. "I do?" Asked Kanon. "Yes", replied the nurse. "I'm going to have to call your parents to come and pick you up."

First, the nurse tried calling Karin at home, but she was out. So the nurse called Kenta at work. Kenta asked his boss if he could get off work to go take care of his daughter. Luckily Kenta had a nice boss and he came to the school and picked his daughter up.

"What happened?" Asked Kenta, on the way home. "I collapsed in gym", said Kanon, not wanting to tell her dad about the aroma or wanting to bite her best friend. "My friend, Momoko, helped me to the nurse's."

"Why don't you go lay down and rest while I make you some chicken noodle soup", said Kenta, when they arrived home. "Okay, dad", said Kanon.

So Kanon went to her room and laid down.

While Kenta was cooking, he started softly humming a tune. Up in Kanon's room, Kanon wondered what her dad was humming.

When Kenta brought in her soup, she looked at it and noticed it wasn't all that appetizing to her. " Thanks, dad", said Kanon. "You're welcome", replied Kenta. "By the way", Kanon began, "what were you humming down stairs?" "Huh", said Kenta. "You heard me?" "Yeah", replied Kanon. "Weird ", thought Kenta. "it was just an old song", Kenta said.

"How's the soup?" Asked Kenta. Kanon took a bite. "Yuck! It tastes like sand!" Exclaimed Kanon, spitting the soup back out. "That's odd", said Kenta. Kanon gave a timid smile and lightly bit her lip. "Ow!" Kanon cried out. "What?" Asked Kenta. "I don't know. I just gently bit my lower lip." Kanon felt her teeth and declared "my canines are sharp!" Kenta looked and indeed they were. A frightening thought entered Kenta's mind, " My daughter is a vampire!" He knew he had to go see the Makka's house that night.

"Just get some rest", Kenta said. "Okay dad", responded Kanon. Kanon fell asleep shortly thereafter.

Kenta brought Kanon's soup back downstairs. Just then Karin came home. "What are you doing home so early?" Karin asked. "Kanon got sick and since you weren't home, I took off work to go and take care of her", answered Kenta. "What's wrong?" Karin inquired. "Lack of energy and a slight fever," responded Kenta. "She tried running in gym and collapsed." "Maybe I'd better check on her", said Karin. "She's asleep right now", said Kenta. "Oh, okay. I'll check on her later", replied Karin.

At four o'clock Fumio arrived. "Hey mom", said Kenta, hugging his mom. "How are you?" Asked Karin, receiving a hug, too. "I'm great!" Replied Fumio. "Where's Kanon?" "She's asleep", said Karin. "She got sick at school." "Poor Kanon", said Fumio. "Can I go take a peak?" "sure", said Kenta. Fumio went into Kanon's room and lightly kissed her forehead, before leaving.

Later that evening, Kanon woke up to find she had slept the day away. "Grandma?" Called Kanon, coming out of her room. "Out here", Fumio called back. Kanon woke just before Fumio left. "You're leaving already?" Asked Kanon, seeing she already had her coat on. "I've got to go home", said Fumio. "But maybe I'll come and visit again soon." "Okay", said Kanon giving her a hug. "Bye", said Karin, Kenta, and Kanon at the same time. "Bye", said Fumio.

"You shouldn't be out here if you're sick", said Karin. "Go back to bed and I'll come tuck you in shortly." "Okay mom", replied Kanon, feeling weak again.

"I hope she feels better tomorrow", Karin said. "Me, too", replied Kenta, not really sure if she would be. "I'd better go tuck her in", said Karin.

So Karin went and tucked Kanon into bed and told her goodnight.

Kanon tried so hard to fall asleep but sleeping almost all day prevented her from sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenta and Karin were going to bed. "Kanon will have to stay home from school, tomorrow", said Karin. "Yeah", agreed Kenta. "Well good night", said Karin. "Good night", said Kenta. But as Karin went to sleep, Kenta had some thinking to do before going to the Maaka's. "I wonder if Kanon being a vampire is because of Sophia. She said she would be reborn as my daughter. And since she was a vampire, now Kanon is a vampire."

When Kenta was sure Karin was asleep, he quietly got up, got dressed, and tip-toed out of the house. Kenta got in his car and drove towards the Maaka mansion.

When Kenta got to his old apartment where he used to live with his mom, down the hill from the Maaka mansion, he stopped for a minute. He was trying to figure out how to get past the barrier. He thought about it for a little, then a thought came to him. "The bats confuse you by making you go in a circle, a car is a inanimate object, plus to make a car go in a circle you have to turn the steering wheel. So if I drove my car up the hill, I might get past the barrier." So Kenta proceeded to drive up the hill. It was hard, but Kenta managed to drive all the way to the mansion.

Kenta knocked on the door. When Anju opened the door, Kenta was surprised to see she'd hardly aged at all. She looked to be about 18.

"Kenta", said Anju in her monotonous voice. "Come in."

As Anju led Kenta to the living room, memories came flooding back to him about Karin and him, but one memory stuck out like a sore thumb, the day Karin got her memories taken away. That was the last time he was here.

"The others are still asleep", said Anju. "They'll be up shortly." It was only 10:30.

Not much later, Henry and Carrera came downstairs. "Kenta", said Henry and Carrera, surprised. "How'd you get past the barrier?" Henry asked. "I drove", replied Kenta. "Oh", said Henry, thoughtfully.

"Is sister okay?" Asked Anju. "She's fine", replied Kenta. " It's Kanon I'm worried about.""What happened?" Asked Carrera. "She came home from school with a slight fever and a severe lack of energy. She said she fell in gym. When we got home, she went and laid down while I made her some soup. While I made the soup, I stated softly humming. Somehow, Kanon heard me humming. Then when I went up there to give her the soup, she said it tasted like sand. Then she gently bit her lower lips and discovered her canines are sharp like fangs." Explained Kenta. "Oh, my", said Carrera. "This is a problem", said Henry.

All the while Anju was just sitting there, but after Kenta finished explaining, Anju suddenly burst out, "I should have been watching!"

Everyone looked at Anju with shock.

After the initial shock, Carrera replied, "You were watching her all the time before." "I wouldn't have had to if you guys hadn't had her memories erased!" Yelled Anju, still angry. "We did what we thought was best for Karin", Carrera said. Pretty soon it turned into a full blown argument. Carrera hit Anju for the first time with her slipper.

After watching for awhile, Kenta decided he needed to break up the argument. "Hey!" Shouted Kenta. "Knock it off!" Everyone froze. "We're here to discuss about Kanon not argue." Kenta continued. "Oh yeah", said Henry. "I'd better send my bats to check on her", said Anju, back to her normal self.

Everyone was quiet, waiting to hear what Anju would say once her bats located Kanon. "Kanon's awake", Anju spoke. "Well she did sleep from about noon until 8:30", replied Kenta. "She's on the verge of snapping", Anju continued. "I should go. I can help her feed and bring her here." "Okay", said Henry. With that, Anju left the Maaka's on a cloud of bats.

When Anju arrived at the Usui's, she knocked softly on Kanon's window. With Kanon's enhanced hearing, Kanon jumped. Kanon went to the window and opened it to see who it was. Once the window was open, Anju jumped in. "Who are you?" Asked Kanon. "I'm your mom's sister", Replied Anju. "My mom doesn't have a sister", argued Kanon. "Plus you look nothing like her." "It's a long story and I'll tell you later", Responded Anju. "Now you want to get your strength and sanity back?" Questioned Anju. "Yeah", said Kanon. "Then come with me", responded Anju "Out the window!" Exclaimed Kanon. "Trust me", said Anju. Kanon decided to trust Anju and took her hand and went out the window, onto the cloud of bats. "Whoa", exclaimed Kanon as they took off to the park.

When they landed, Anju explained to Kanon what was going on and what she had to do. "I'm a vampire and I need to bite someone!" Exclaimed Kanon. "Are you crazy?! Even if I am a vampire, how did I become one, I was born to mortal parents?" "You're mom's a vampire in hibernation, that's how." said Anju. "Now you see that guy sleeping over there", Anju continued. "Yeah", replied Kanon. "You need to bite him."

Kanon was still unsure and quite a bit confused, "Trust your instincts", encouraged Anju. Kanon went up to the guy and sniffed him. "He does smell good", thought Kanon. Her fangs started to grow. She bent down and started towards the guy's neck. Kanon wrapped her arms around him and bit in tenderly, letting the warm blood flow down her throat. When Kanon had enough she released him from her hold.

Kanon looked at Anju. "Now what?" Kanon asked. "We're going to my house. You're father is already there", Anju said. "He is?" Kanon asked. "Yes", responded Anju. So off they went to the mansion, once again riding on a cloud of bats.

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Kenta, Carrera, and Henry were having a discussion. "So Kanon is a half-vampire, huh", said Henry. "Half-vampire?" Kenta asked. "Yes, that means she is able to go out during the day and her senses are only enhanced when she need to feed", said Henry. "Oh, like Tachibana" responded, remembering. "Yes", said Carrera with disdain, still not crazy about her.

"What should we do? Kenta asked. "I think it's best if we take over raising Kanon and raise her as a full vampire", said Carrera. "What about Karin and I?" Asked Kenta. "We can erase Karin's memories of Kanon, and as for you, you'll have to live with the memories just like before," said Henry."That's not right!" Argued Kenta. "What do you suggest?" Carrera asked. "Give Karin back her memories," replied Kenta. "After what we went through to erase them?" Questioned Henry. "Look, I had to live with the pain that every time Karin wished she'd known her family that her family never was that far away but she'd never know. Now you want me to live with the pain every time Karin wished we'd had a child that we did have one but she'll never remember! Plus the loneliness Karin would have! Do you really want that for your daughter?!" Kenta burst out with tears in his eyes... "No", Henry said tentatively, after a long period of silence. "Let's think things through before we make a decision", Kenta said. "Perhaps we wait and discuss this when Anju and Kanon are here", Carrera suggested. So Henry, Carrera, and Kenta waited for Kanon and Anju to arrive.

Not much later, Anju and Kanon arrived at the mansion. "This is where you live?" Asked Kanon. "Yes", replied Anju. S Kanon followed Anju into the living room. "Dad!" Kanon exclaimed, running to him. "Hey Kanon", said Kenta, giving his daughter a hug. Carerra and Henry smiled. "So this is our granddaughter", Henry said. "She looks a lot like Karin." "Yes", said Carrera, with a bit of disappointment. "Oh", said Kanon, noticing her grandparents, "who are they?" "This is your grandpa, Henry and your Grandma, Carrera", replied Kenta.

Henry and Carrera explained to Kanon about everything that's happened. "But why did you erase mama's memories, though?" Asked Kanon after they finished explaining. "We thought she would be happier, her living in the sunlight and us living in the dark.", explained Henry.

Just then, a young woman came up from the basement, announcing "I'm back!" in a sing-songy voice. "Oh, great" Carrera muttered. "Mom", said Henry.

When Elda entered the living room she squealed with delight. "Karin!" Elda ran across the room and squeezed Kanon in a big hug. "Dad, who is this?" Asked Kanon. "Huh?" Elda said, releasing Kanon. "This is you're great-grandma, Elda", replied Kenta. "Oh, so you must be Kanon then", said Elda. "You look just like you're mother." "You look just like me", responded Kanon. "She has youthfulness", said Henry. "I drink lot of blood and sleep for years at a time", replied Elda. "Whoa", said Kanon. "Is that why Anju looks so young?" "I don't don't sleep quite as long", replied Anju. "Anju tends to prefer a few weeks to a month verses a few years", explained Carrera.

Once all that settled down, Henry brought back up the subject of Karin. "So what should we do about Karin?" Asked Henry. "What do you mean?" Kanon asked. "Well, while Anju took you out to feed, Carrera, Kenta, and I began discussing what we should do now that you have awoken as a half-vampire", Henry clarified. "Well, what did you guys come up with?" "Carrera and I were thinking we'd have you come live with us and we'd raise you as a full vampire", said Henry. "Hmm", said Elda. "I'd be just like having Karin back", she thought. "What about Mama?" Asked Kanon. "We'd erase her memories of you", Carrera replied. "That's not fair!" Kanon yelled. "I suggested we give Karin back her memories", said Kenta. "That's a great idea!" Exclaimed Kanon. "I agree", said Anju. "Me, too", responded Elda.

So, finally they convinced Henry and Carerra that was best, and Anju called Ren to come the following night and return Karin's memories.

"I've got to go home", said a very tired Kenta. "You can stay longer if you like, Kanon, but I've got to get some sleep." "Okay, dad", replied Kanon.

So Kenta went home and Kanon stayed the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, about 6:00, just before the sun came up, Anju took Kanon back home. "See you tonight", Kanon told Anju. "Bye", said Anju.

Soon after, Kenta went to check on his daughter. "Hey Kanon, how'd it go?" Asked Kenta. "Great,dad! Replied Kanon. "I really like my great-grandma." "That's nice", said Kenta. "I'm going to sleep now, I'm tired", said Kanon. "Okay", said Kenta.

"How's Kanon?" Asked Karin, seeing Kenta leave Kanon's room. "She's tired", replied Kenta. "Oh, she didn't get much sleep last night, did she?" Asked Karin. "No, not much at all", replied Kenta. "I'll let her sleep, then", said Karin.

So Karin went to make breakfast for Kenta while Kenta got ready for work.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you tonight", Kenta told Karin, coming into the kitchen. "Ooh, I can't wait!" Exclaimed Karin. "I love your surprises!" "You'll absolutely love this surprise", said Kenta.

So Kenta ate breakfast and went to work, Karin called Kanon in sick at school, and Kanon slept all day.

At about 8:30, Kanon woke up. "Mom", Kanon called from her bedroom. "In the kitchen", Karin called back.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Karin when Kanon entered the kitchen. "Hungry", said Kanon, " but otherwise fine".m "I saved you some dinner", Karin said. "Yay", replied Kanon, sitting down at the table to eat dinner.

"You must have been really tired", said Karin after Kanon finished eating. "I was", replied Kanon. "What are you going to do tonight?" Asked Karin. "You'll see", said Kanon with a smile. "Oh", said Karin curiously.

"You're awake", said Kenta, entering the kitchen, "good". "When does Mama get to see the surprise, dad?" Kanon asked Kenta. "Yeah, when do I get to see the surprise?" Asked Karin. "Not until eleven", said Kenta. "In the meantime, want to watch some TV?" "Okay", said Kanon. "I guess", said Karin.

At eleven, the Usuis got into the car and drove towards the Maaka's mansion. "This is the way to your old place where you lived with your mom as a teenager. Is that where we're going?" Asked Karin. "Not quite", said Kenta.

As they approached the mansion, Karin noticed a familiarity about the place. "This place seems familiar, as if  
>I've been here before", said Karin, "yet I can't remember when".<p>

At the mansion, everyone gathered in the living room, awaiting their reunion with Karin. "Mama, please wait until Karin receives her memories back before tackling her", Henry asked Elda. "I will", said Elda.

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Ren went and led the Usuis into the living room. "I feel I know you guys but I can't remember", said Karin. At that moment, Ren gave Karin back her memories. "I remember now!" Exclaimed Karin. "Mom, dad, Anju, Ren, Grandma!" "Karin!" Elda cried, running across the room and squeezing her in a big hug. "Don't ever do that to me again", Karin blubbered, all teary-eyed. "We won't", said Henry.

After Karin calmed down, She realized there must have been some reason why her memories were returned to her. "What happened? Karin asked. "Kanon has awoken as a half vampire", said Henry, after a short pause. "What?" Asked Karin, turning towards her daughter. Kanon nodded. "When?" "Yesterday", said Kanon. Karin looked around the room. "Now what?" She asked. "We'd like to raise Kanon as a vampire", said Henry. "She at least needs to know how to control herself when it's time to feed", piped up Anju. "She needs to know what her blood's affinity is", added Ren, "so she knows what's happening in case something like what happened with you and Kenta happens". "What about school?" Karin asked. "We could erase all their memories of Kanon, like we did with Anju and Ren", said Carrera. "No", said Karin. "As long as Kanon can go out in the sunlight, Kanon is going to school and finishing it, just like me." "Give us a week", Henry said. "Then she'll go back to school?" Asked Karin. "Yes, then Kanon will go back to school", replied Henry. "Okay", said Karin, agreeing. "But she comes home in the morning and sleeps in her own bed during the day and don't even mention a coffin." "Okay", said Henry. "I don't really have much choice then do I", said Kanon. "I definitely go along with sleeping in my own bed."

"Don't you have a family to take care of?" Carrera asked Ren. "Oh yeah, that's right, you had a son, Rei", said Karin, remembering. "Yeah, well I think I'll stay awhile", said Ren, "I need a break from them, plus Rei's an adult now and I hardly see him". "I haven't seen him since he was a wee baby", said Karin. "I have a cousin", said Kanon. "Yeah", said Karin. "Cool, can I meet him?" Asked Kanon. "Not likely", said Ren, "there are times I don't see him". "Bummer", said Kanon. "He's got his father's personality", said Carrera. "Oh", said Karin, knowing all too well that personality. "How old is he now?" Asked Karin "Eighteen", said Ren.

As the night went on, it started to get late and Karin and Kenta got very tired. "We better be going", said Kenta, "We have to wake up in the morning". "You're welcome anytime" said Henry, "after dark that is".

"That was a bit boring", said Elda, "I think I'll go feed".

"What is the blood's affinity?" Asked Kanon, a question she had been wondering about ever since it was mentioned. "It's your blood's preference", said Henry, "my blood's affinity is pride, your grandma, Carrera's is the blood of liars, your mom's, when she used to give blood, was unhappiness, Anju's blood affinity is loneliness, Ren's is stress, and your great-grandma, Elda's is love". "Oh", said Kanon, "I get it now. So should we go and figure it out?" "We thought we'd wait and let it all sink in tonight", said Anju. "Plus the night is halfway over tonight", added Henry. "We'll start up vampire training tomorrow". "Oh, okay", said Kanon. "Oh and well you're here, if you need some alone time you can use your mom's old room", Henry said. "Where is it?" Asked Kanon. "Follow me", said Anju. Anju showed Kanon where her mom's old room was. "Wow", said Kanon, "it's perfect". "We figured you'd like it", said Anju. With that, Anju left Kanon to do some thinking.

So Kanon spent the rest of the night thinking about everything that happened and what would be happening in the next week.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to upload. I have a lot going on right now. I will try to upload once a week but no promises. This is my first fanfic so hopefully I'll get better as time go by. Thanks for reading my story. please comment and give me feedback.<p> 


End file.
